Lamar Williams
'Lamar Williams '''is a major character of the Glitch Productions web series ''Meta Runner. He is a comic-relief character and member of MD-5, and is on a mission to defeat TAS-Corp.. He was the one who rescued Tari and Theo. He is voiced by Anthony Sardinha. Biography Much of his past is unknown, only the fact that at one point he became an anime fanboy and bought his own body pillows. Eventually, he joined a rebellion group of MD-5 led by Masa Shimamoto. He also became friends with a hacker, Sofia Porter. Throughout a year, MD-5 has been trying to expose the crimes of TAS-Corp. but to no avail. One day, they sent a spy droid into a speed runners competition and discovered Tari. They witnessed everything from Lucks placing a tracker in her arm, to her bringing Theo to life, etc. Lamar eventually tracks Tari and Theo down presumably through the accidental livestream. He only manages to pick up Theo, assuring him that they will save Tari. While driving, he grows a a bond with Theo, sharing their own ideas of entertainment and cnversing about the body pillow on the backseat. He crashes his car into a transport van and rescues Tari. A car chase is initiated. He gives Tari a special jacket that has material that can block the tracker in her arm. With Tari's ability, they were able to drive over a barrier of soldiers. They return to the MD-5 hideout, which was embedded into a ramen restaurant, and introduced the pair to Sofia and Masa. Lamar and Sofia call out Masa for acting stubborn, being sceptical about Tari. Eventually, Masa allowed Tari and Theo into the group. The next day, Lamar grows a bond with the two new members (mainly with Theo), talking about his body pillows and obsession with anime. Sofia and Masa later introduce Operation: Silent Demon, in which Lamar shows disdain to. They all activate the game "Tempest", the one that TAS-Corp. would be hosting on an upcoming competition day. Tari would have to perform a glitch in order for Lucks' files to be hackable. Later on they realise that Theo is glitching out, so they would have to find his original cartridge. Tari was practicing a few basic mechanics of the game, and accidentally, yet humorously, killed Lamar in-game. She kept failing over and over again until the point where Lamar fell asleep. Eventually, Tari was able to achieve the glitch with the support of Theo. On the very big day, the gang was fighting a swarm of players in-game. The gang got themselves defeated except Tari. Tari was able to do the glitch while fighting against Belle Fontiere. The competition ring was in a panic as the gang attempts to run away, but is then cornered and beaten down by Lucks and his soldiers. Lamar witnesses as Lucks exchanges Sofia's laptop for Masa's life, Theo being revealed to be a hacked spy, Tari offering herself to save the group, and hopelessly watched Lucks taking Theo's conscience as a hostage. The gang was escorted away by the soldiers. Personality Lamar is an otaku. A running gag is that he has a new body pillow in almost every episode he's featured in, each based on a character from Nova Explorers. This makes him seem like somewhat of a comedy relief, but he is intelligent and hates risks, shown from his distain of Operation: Silent Demon. He is laid-back and doesn't seem to mind the life he has chilled out in the MD-5 base. Trivia * Lamar original had a blue color scheme. But was changed to black. Category:Male Heroes Category:SMG4 Heroes Category:Meta Runner Heroes